The present invention relates to a miticide which is highly safe to humans and animals.
Newly developed noncombustible building materials such as concrete, foam concrete and blocks are used for constructing buildings and houses these days; however, even with these buildings, similar to the case of conventional wooden ones, damages caused by harmful insects such as cockroaches and mites occur, which earnestly require appropriate countermeasures. In particular, damages caused by mites occur frequently: mites of many varieties as well as representative ones such as Epidermoptidae, Acaridae and Cheyletidae cause allergic rhinitis, asthma, bites or other symptoms.
Examples of miticides traditionally used against such mites include compounds known by such common names as resmethrin, phenothrin, permethrin, allethrins, tetramethrin, furamethrin, cypermethrin, decamethrin, phenvalerate, phenpropathrin, terallethrin, empenthrin and pyrethrin; pyrethroid compounds such as 1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl-2,2-dimethyl-3-3-(2,2-dichrolvinyl)-cyclopro pane-1-carboxylate, 1-ethynyl-2-methyl-2-pentenyl-2-2-3-tetramethylcyclopropane-1-carboxylate, alpha cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,2,3-tribrometyl)-cyclopropane-1-ca rboxylate; organic phosphorus compounds such as Sumithion, fenthion, tetrachlorvinphos, Diazinon and DDVP; and carbamates compounds such as Baygon and Sevin.
However, the conventional miticides are highly toxic to humans and animals and not only cause rashes due to irritation to the skin but also generate environmental problems such as the contamination of water when used in large quantities.